Stardust Reality
by LittleFaeGirl
Summary: CrackFic. Yusei finds a now humanized Stardust Dragon, and is unsure of what to do...
1. TWO YUSEIS!

**I got bored when I wrote this, so it's kinda crackish in a way. I might make it a story, or just leave it as a crackfic. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"How the heck did this happen?"<p>

"I don't know! I just woke up and there he was!"

"...?"

Well, this situation was pretty interesting. How?

There was _two _Yuseis.

The one they were looking at was the normal Yusei they know and love. The other looked exactly like Yusei, except it's outfit had a theme similiar to a familiar dragon. This Yusei had yellow irises and neon green cat-like pupils, a long, bladed tail, and stared at everyone with a confused look. Everyone turned to the second Yusei.

"So... Who are you and why do you look like Yusei?" Luna asked the look-a-like. He simply gave Luna a 'what' look. "I don't think he understands me!"

"Maybe he's foreign, and coincidently resembles Yusei." Akiza suggested. 'Yusei' slapped his forehead. He looked at Yusei's deck and pointed at the card on the very top: Stardust Dragon, then pointed at himself.

"Hmm? My Stardust Dragon card?" Yusei said, picking it up. 'Yusei' nodded and grinned, his fangs showing. Yusei looked at his counterpart, then at the card. Two and two were put together and...

"... You're Stardust aren't you?"

'Yusei' smiled and nodded. Jack then laughed.

"Really? If you're the actual Stardust Dragon, then prove it!" He demanded. 'Yusei' seemed to think for a moment, then got an idea. He ran out the door, and motioned for everyone to follow. He waited there until everyone was out. Jack gave the Yusei look-a-like a questioning look. Before he could answer, the male in front crossed his arms over his chest, and the minute he uncrossed them, a pair of magnificent wings arose out of nowhere, lifting him up into the air. Leo and Luna shrieked, Akiza gasped, Jack and Crow's jaws dropped, and Yusei?

He was shocked beyond belief. "...He really is Stardust..."

WHAP!

"ACK!" Yusei fell back. Stardust smiled and flapped once, sending some particles into the air.

"He whacked me with his tail!"

Stardust chuckled. He swooped down and grabbed Yusei into a hug. "Yusei!" he said, voice a bit deeper than his master's.

"Aw... He likes you!" Akiza joked, making Leo, Luna and Crow laugh. Jack rolled his eyes.

"I don't think he likes Yusei. He's crushing him..."

It was true. Stardust realized this and let his master go, slightly blushing at his own blunder. Yusei managed to catch his breath. "Ok, now I'm sure this is Stardust... That was a death hug..." Said dragon now human blushed again and landed near the group. He bowed his head in what looked like to be shame.

"I think he's upset." Luna said. She went over to Stardust and hugged him. "It's ok! You're just beginning to learn!" Stardust didn't reply. He just stood there. Luna backed away.

"Uh... It's alright?" Yusei said, breaking the silence. Stardust looked up and grinned. Before Yusei knew it, he was tackled to the ground and hugged again, this time without any pressure. Everyone but Jack laughed. He only pouted and looked away. Then he realized something. He turned around with a glare in his eyes.

"How come Stardust gets a human form, and Red Dragon Archfiend doesn't?" He snapped. Stardust shrieked and hid behind Yusei as he got up. His tail wrapped around the Signer's leg and tightened in grip. Yusei winced, but shrugged it off. He turned to Stardust. "Something wrong?"

The gijinka dragon pointed at Jack and did a cut-throat manuever with his clawed hand. As Jack was about to comment, Stardust hissed at him. Crow laughed.

"HA! He hates Jack!"

"SHUT UP CROW!"

"Why? It's funny!"

"I think he's referring to Archfiend."

Stardust nodded his head. "And why is that?" Jack said, getting in his face.

"JACK! Leave him alone!" Akiza decided to join in the conversation. She went up to Stardust. "Can you speak our language?"

Stardust nodded 'no'.

"Then how were you able to say Yusei's name?"

Stardust looked at her and cocked his head. "Master." he said in response.

"Ah! I see. You only know because you're his ace monster. ...Hey! We should teach him English!"

"I thought we were Japanese?"

"I blame 4kids."

A cracking sound is heard.

"Whoops."

"Nice going, Leo! You broke the fourth wall!" Luna snapped at her brother. Another crack was heard. Luna slammed her hands over her mouth.

"HA! Now you broke the fourth wall!" Leo laughed. The crack was heard again. Luna and Leo both groaned in annoyance.

"Will you stop talking about the Fourth Wall?" Akiza said.

The crack got louder. Akiza slapped her forehead in annoyance. Crow laughed.

"This is too good!"

Jack groaned. "Why do I get in situations like this?"

Yusei shrugged as Stardust flew around trying to find the cracked wall. "Annoyance?"

"Riiiiight... Let's just go and start teaching whatever the hell Stardust is to speak our language." Jack said. Nobody disagreed, and they all proceeded to leave the area.

* * *

><p><strong>Again, very crackish. If I'm in a good mood, I might make another chapter. For now, review!<strong>


	2. English Has No Meaning!

**Sorry for the wait! I was busy working on two of my fics: Bonds Beyond Time: Aftermaths and 5DXAL Adventures. Check them out if you want to!**

**Enjoy the crack! I own NOTHING!**

* * *

><p>"Ok, repeat after me. Duel."<p>

"Du?"

"Duel!"

"...Uwel?"

"ARGH!"

Crow bursted out in laughter as Aki pressed a finger on her forehead. Stardust simply stared at her, waiting for the plant duelist to say something. Yusei chuckled a bit.

"Ugh! I spent at least two hours, and he can't even say anything but 'Yusei' and 'Master'!" Aki said irritably. "Yusei, you teach him! He's your monster!"

Stardust growled, making Aki jump. Yusei got up and walked over to his look-a-like. "Stardust, I know you can understand English, but why can't you speak it?"

"...?" No response, only a head hung low in embarrassment. Yusei knelt down. "Hey, don't worry! You'll learn! It takes time. It took all of us a while too."

The dragon looked up at everyone and smiled a bit. But then he saw a mirror, AND he saw who was sitting behind him. He smirked evily and...

SLAP!

"YEOW!" Jack, who happened to be sitting behind Stardust, shrieked, falling back. "HE SLAPPED ME WITH THAT FREAKING TAIL!" Stardust snickered in response. Yusei lightly tapped him on the nose and wagged his finger. "No! You don't hurt humans!" he said sternly. Stardust growled and pouted. The twins approached Stardust and smiled.

"Hey Stardust, if you're technically a duel monster, and you can make your wings appear, doesn't that mean you can still use your attacks?" Leo asked.

Everyone but Leo cringed. Stardust's eyes went wide and he grinned a wild grin.

"LEO! Are you trying to get us in trouble?" Luna snapped.

"Or get us KILLED? We're dealing with a humanized DUEL monster here! He could obliterate Neo Domino AND Satellite with ease!" Jack added.

Leo blinked, then glared at Jack. "Aw come on! I bet you all want to know! Besides, if Stardust can still use his attacks, what if another bad guy shows up? We could get him to use Cosmic Flare and BOOM! All problems are solved!" he said happily.

Everyone: ...

Leo blinked again, then groaned. "No one, really? Just me?" Before anyone could reply...

NOM.

Everyone turned around. Stardust was biting on one of Yusei's shoulder gems, much to the latter's chargin. Yusei's eye twitched faintly. "Stardust, you might be my ace, but do that again, I'll sic Jack on you." he said, agitation obviously present in his tone. Stardust immediately backed away and say on the nearby couch, tail positioned at a odd angle.

Crow just started laughing again, prompting Jack to pan him.

"Where'd you get that pan?"

"Just like everything else: Subspace."

"Riiiiiight... I don't believe you!"

* * *

><p>After managing to find a safe location for the test, everyone but Yusei and Stardust was at a safe distance from the future blast site. Stardust was staring intently at a abandoned building that had seen its better days. Yusei had managed to contact the owner of the property earlier and got permission to destroy it, since it had no use for him anymore.<p>

"Ok, Stardust, let's see what you got! Cosmic Flare!" Yusei ordered, pointing the the building. Stardust rose in the air and opened his mouth.

... Nothing. He seemed shocked. He tried again. Nothing. He groaned in disbelief and let himself drop to the ground, landing with a thud. Yusei ran over to him and nudged him a bit. "Stardust! You ok?"

The gijinka groaned in response. Jack strolled over and knelt down next to Yusei. "You know, I learned a little thing about humanized creatures. They usually are able to use their powers with their hands. Maybe Stardust could do that."

Not two seconds after Jack said that, Stardust bolted up and flew back into the air. His clawed hand started glowing with energy, and with a roar, fired a large beam at the building, destryoing it within seconds. After the smoke cleared, everyone was in utter shock, and Stardust was grinning as he landed on the ground. Leo pumped a fist in the air happily. "YES! I told you guys! That was awesome!"

"...We're doomed..." Luna muttered. Nobody disagreed. Stardust yawned, his wings vanishing in their usual way. "So... What do we do with him now?" Luna asked.

"I don't know! We can't let others see him! He has a tail!" Jack commented. "He'll stand out like a sore thumb."

"That IS a problem..." Crow remarked. They watched as the humanized dragon pounced on Yusei, making him lose momentum and hit the ground. Yusei groaned as Stardust sat on his back, the latter having a innocent expression.

"You know, I realized something... If he's a Signer dragon, then why isn't he all serious?"

"Maybe because this fic is the result of a chocolate high, making all of us slightly OOC?" Luna suggested.

Said crack was heard again. Luna sighed in irritation and walked away without saying a word...

* * *

><p>Everyone watched in awe at the scene in front of them. It was a battle if wits, brains, and smarts. Well, the last two are fake, but still. The scene they were watching?<p>

Yusei and Stardust having a stare-off. And at the moment, it was a tie. Both of them were so still, you'd think they were statues. What really had them in awe was that both competiters had used every tactic in the book to get the other to blink.

"How long have these two been at it?" Crow asked. Leo checked the stopwatch he had.

"An hour... Dang Yusei! You could set a world record!" He replied. Yusei didn't respond. He just continued to stare at his dragon. Stardust tried whacking him with his tail again, but Yusei sucessfully dodged. Then, Yusei got a idea. A wonderful, fool-proof idea. And idea he hadn't tried yet.

"Hey Stardust! Archfiend's behind you!"

Stardust screeched loudly and hid behind Yusei. Yusei smirked. "I win." Stardust growled, making Yusei quiet down. "Sorry! No need to get violent!"

"He's a DRAGON. Dragons are naturally violent!" Jack commented.

"Ancient Fairy Dragon isn't violent! She's rather gentle!" Luna said.

"You don't know that!" Jack remarked.

"I do too!" Luna snapped.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO!"

"DO NOT!"

"DO FREAKING TOO!"

"DO FREAKING NOT!"

"The readers of this fic should know that shes not that violent!"

*CRACK*

Jack blushed and groaned. Luna smiled in victory. "Wow. You lost to a 11 year old. Sucks to be you, Ex-King Jack Atlas."

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

><p><strong>I hoped you liked it~! Review! I get more inspiration!<strong>


	3. Running on Nonsensium

**Running on Nonsensium**

Day 2: A challenger Appears!

It was a quiet morning. The birds were singing, the sun was shining bright. What better way to start of the day-

"AIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

…Never mind.

Yusei ran outside and immediately, Stardust was hiding behind him, a frightened look on his face. Yusei turned to his clone. "What's gotten into you?"

"Hey Yusei! Have you met my friend?"

Jack stood there with a smug grin. Next to him was a man who looked exactly like him, except had the color scheme and properties of a certain dragon associated with Burning Soul.

Also known as Red Dragon Archfiend.

Yusei raised a brow. "You too?"

"I ain't complaining. Neither is he." Jack stated bluntly. Archfiend grinned and shot a taunting glare at Stardust. The dragon meeped and hid behind Yusei.

*HISS*

BAM!

Archfiend rubbed his head and turned to face the person who hit him. He paled and backed away.

"Hey guys. You're not alone." Akiza stood there with a sheepish grin. Next to her was a girl wearing a gorgeous red and black rose petal dress with the occasional thorn necklace or bracelet. She looked exactly like Akiza; save for the all yellow eyes, black thorny tails and rose petal wings. She didn't look too happy and was pouting.

Great. Black Rose Dragon was human too.

"How is this happening?" Yusei inquired. Duel Monsters becoming gijinkas? Was it some new enemy's plan to take over Neo Domino? It was WAY too confusing.

"I don't know. But it's just weird. How did they even get here? And who?" Akiza said. Rose shrugged and skipped over to Stardust, kissing him on the cheek. Said dragon blushed madly.

"_How charming. It seems Black Rose is enjoying her new body." _

"YUSEI!"

WHAM!

Yusei was tackled to the ground by two green blurs. He laughed as Leo and Luna looked up at him. "Little less tackling next time, alright?"

"Aww! Ruin our fun, why don't you?" Leo whined. Luna rolled her eyes and moved off of Yusei.

"Hey Fairy, do you know what's going on?" A girl about Luna's age walked up wearing regal garments and armor. Perfect resemblance to Luna as well.

"_It seems we have been given these new forms as a test by the Crimson Dragon. Probably due to Life Stream's constant bragging on how he would fare better than the rest of us."_

"_THAT IS A LIE, AND YOU KNOW IT!" _A boy ran up, and huffed. As you guess it, clone to Leo, except Life Stream Dragon scheme and properties. Yusei blinked and let out a sigh.

"Why me…"

* * *

><p>"Alright, count off. Stardust?"<p>

"Master!"

"Archfiend?"

*growl*

"Rose?"

*rasp*

"Fairy?"

"_Present."_

"Stream?"

"_Sup."_

Yusei frowned. There were 5 Signer Dragons here at the moment. Where was Black Feather Dragon? Speaking of Black Feather, where was Crow?

That question would answer itself once Rose started laughing and pointing behind Yusei. He turned around and was face to face with two upside down Crows, both grinning like idiots. "Check it out! Black Feather is human!" Crow said happily, jumping off Feather. Feather had…. You get the idea.

Akiza frowned a bit. "So… What are we going to do? We got six humanized dragons that could possibly kill us AND destroy Neo Domino easily if they wanted too. How are we going to keep them hidden?" Rose mimicked Akiza's movements, then giggling a bit.

"_A better question would be how long are me and my companions going to be in your world in human bodies." _Fairy stated calmly. Stream sunk and hid himself. Archfiend growled and kicked him.

"_OW!"_

Fairy ignored him. _"Anyways… I should tell you a few things. Stardust is hyper-active, but just as serious as Yusei, Rose is a prankster and a clown, Archfiend is Jack squared, but is a lot calmer, Feather is like Crow, Stream is an ego-maniac and I'm the only sane one out of the bunch." _She explained.

Akiza looked at Rose, who had an innocent look on her face. "I doubt Rose would prank people." She stated calmly. Rose had a devious glint in her eye.

Crow and Feather fist bumped happily. "Sweet! I gotta twin!"

Jack and Archfiend stared at each other, and then turned away with kingly grunts.

Ruka and Fairy smiled at each other, Fairy's wings twitching and letting fairy dust fall.

Rua laughed at Stream. "HA! Ego-maniac!" Stream glared at him.

"_AW CAN IT!" _

Yusei looked at Stardust, who looked distant, his tail slowly swinging side to side. His twin looked like he was in deep thought. A question then came to mind. Turning to Fairy, he asked, "Can the others speak our language?"

"_They can speak a little, but not much. But you can teach them more if you like. Yusei, you might have the most trouble due to Stardust's hyper-activity." _Stardust snapped out of his trance and growled. Fairy backed away. Yusei sighed again.

"I don't get paid enough to do this…"

* * *

><p>It was midday, and the group was bored out of their minds. Except for Rose, who had been plotting her next prank. She was giggling like mad, and her tails swinging happily. <em>'This plan cannot fail… For it is the best plan ever….' <em>She thought. Her wings spread and she flew from her perch atop Yusei's home and set her sights for Archfiend, who was sipping coffee with Jack at the café.

"Enjoy it?" Jack asked the red clad dragon/man. Archfiend nodded proudly. Coffee tasted great! He heated it up with a small flame and took another sip. Burning hot was how he enjoyed it. Jack smiled. He now had a coffee buddy!

"Razor Leaf!"

Razor sharp petals then came from nowhere, splitting both Jack and Archfiend's coffee cups in half, thus making the coffee spill onto their groins. Keep in mind that this coffee was BURNING. HOT.

No words could do justice to describe the girly shrieks emitted from their mouths.

Rose laughed so hard she fell into the fountain.

A moment later, Yusei and Crow came running and saw the scene. Yusei simply stared. Crow tried his hardest not to laugh, failing miserably. Neither had seen Rose getting out of the fountain, scuttling away into the shadows….

**Sorry for the wait! I hope you enjoy this chapter's nonsense. If you want to give a idea, let me know! Review~**


End file.
